


Black and White

by Clary4ever_wait_for_Kanekivali_in_Tokyo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clary4ever_wait_for_Kanekivali_in_Tokyo/pseuds/Clary4ever_wait_for_Kanekivali_in_Tokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw an other Kaneki at a night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

The first time he saw an other Kaneki at a night when he looked into the mirror in the bedroom. That day he had nightmares. Since becoming a ghoul, he always dreamed of the same nightmare, that was repeated many times. In that dream he saw his hands were stained red by fresh blood. His friends died, their injuries revealed to him about the horrible deaths. He can not protect them.  
Kaneki can not protect anyone because he's too weak. No, hold on. Kaneki is not weak at all. He has the power, he just do not dare use it. Due to more than not being able to protect someone, he is really scared that he will kill his friends by himself. Kaneki still remembered what happened at that night. He waked up, body was profusely sweated. He tried in vain to adjust his breathing. Kaneki was panicking. He had heard that if you dream the same dream more than three times, it will become true. He isn't superstitious, but who knows that dream can come true, come true, is true! Then he suddenly turned and looked straight into the mirror. The second Kaneki looked like him as two drops of water. Of course. At that time his hair wasn't switched to white, his hair did, either. Only his eyes were changed,unusually sharp eyes. Kaneki very surprised. His reflection in the mirror was moving and trying to tell him something.

 

"Don't be afraid. I will always beside you. I will definitely protect our important things."

 

After he finished talking, second Kaneki immediately disappeared. But Kaneki know he still is here. Inside him. Always watching over him. Also that night, he does not dream nightmares any more.

 

The second time Kaneki met an other himself is when he was arrested and tortured by Yamori. That time, he was hesitant, very very hesitant. He did not know and could not choose.  
"It's better to be hurt than hurt others." Then imaginary Rize in his mind appeared. Kaneki realized that was enough, he put up with all of this long enough. He had to do something, to take action to protect people. And he appeared, his arms wrapped around him, whispered close to his ear: 

 

"Eat. We are ghouls."

Kaneki became crazy. He felt like an electric current running through his body. Second Kaneki must have swapped with him at that time. He protected him. As a switch under Banjou's remarks later, at normal Kaneki always calm, cool, often gives people the feeling he is a gentle man, a little weak, clumsy. But when necessary, he will swap the two together and a completely different Kaneki that he had never known before now to appear. Stronger, more assertive, more violent, more dangerous.  
So no wonder that he knocked Yamori out and throw him over there after what he did to him. Nothing is scarier than the feeling of waiting the death. He know that so he get Yamori to slowly enjoy. And then he beat Ayato to half death by breaking 103 bones in his body. Kaneki wanted him to understand the pain that his sister endured. Behind the violence that still has something of first Kaneki. Unfortunately, not so much because since he left Anteiku, Kaneki lived the life of a ghoul.

 

The third time Kaneki met the second self is when he was standing on the brink of life and death. He looked so sad and lonely. Though he normally has enough sad and lonely. Second Kaneki was sitting on the ground, buried his face in his knees. He didn't see but Kaneki knew he was crying. And then he tried to repress his emotions, he difficultly said three words: 

"I'm sorry".

Kaneki sat down, hugging him tightly. His voice is affectionate:

 

"We are unsightly, aren't we? It's alright. You have no fault at all. You really saved me countless times, you fight for a weaker like me, you also protected people who I want to protect. Thank you for everything you've done. Now let's take some rest. Good night, Ken. "

 

"We're ... dying? ... I can not protect you ... as i promised " 

 

"No, you will not die. We will definitely not die. Not so long, both of us are going back Anteiku ..."


End file.
